The subject matter herein relates generally to high-speed electrical connectors.
Various communication or computing systems use electrical connectors for transmitting data signals between different components of the system. For example, computers may use circuit cards, such as processor or memory modules, that interconnect with one another. A circuit card may be installed in a connector assembly that is mounted on a motherboard, or other system board, to interconnect the circuit card to the motherboard.
The various components may have a plug connector that mate with a receptacle connector. For example, the circuit cards often include a plug connector that is received within a socket of the receptacle connector. The plug and receptacle connectors include electrical contacts that mate together when the plug connector is received within the socket of the receptacle connector. The electrical contacts are positioned close to one another to increase the number of electrical connections available. However, the close proximity requires precise alignment of the card edge and the connector assembly.
A need remains to improve the alignment of contacts in an electrical connector assembly.